The present invention relates to a pocket knife and to a method for weighing a weight by means of a pocket knife.
WO 99/56918 discloses a multifunctional tool, inter alia in the form of a pocket knife, which can be used as a weighing machine. In this case, a weighing element is provided which can be folded out of the pocket knife and on which a weight can be suspended.
The exemplary embodiments described in this international patent application are kept rather general, and in particular the above-mentioned pocket knife, when intended for use as a weighing machine, leaves room for further developments.